Troublemaker
by misslonely8059
Summary: Porque, no fim das contas, Annabeth sempre foi sinônimo de encrenca. AU


**Aviso 01**: Percy Jackson e os demais personagens da série pertencem ao tio Rick, só estou me divertindo um pouquinho com eles. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso 02**: Não tenho beta, portanto ignore qualquer coisa.

**Aviso 03**: Música que serviu de tema e que deu nome a essa história é Troublemaker, do Green Day. Nha, eu adoro essa música.

**Notas**: Estava lendo A Marca de Atena e meio que senti falta das briguinhas dos dois. Então surgiu isso! HASUASHSAUAS Okay, foi clichê e tudo o mais, mas eu me diverti escrevendo, principalmente porque foi bem bobinha e inocente. Agora deixem reviews e digam "oi". Sou uma pessoa naturalmente carente. q

oOoOo

**Troublemaker**

Hey! You're giving me a heart attack

You're giving me a cardiac arrest

When I'm standing at the traffic light

. .

Percy Jackson não era o tipo de cara que se deixaria enganar tão facilmente.

Ah, não. Afinal, ele sempre soube que Annabeth_-eu-sou-perfeita-_Chase era, na verdade, uma maldita encrenqueira. E não, não importava o quanto ela fosse bonita ou como seus fios loiros reluziam ao sol, ou como seu sorrisinho de dentes perfeitamente brancos pareciam brilhar e contagiar a todos, ou ainda muito menos que suas notas fossem irritantemente as melhores de sua turma e o quanto ela era paparicada e endeusada por ser a aluna exemplar, a santa, a monitora-chefe, o molelo perfeito a ser seguido por todos.

Não importava que seus amigos lhe dissessem que ela era uma garota legal, que não era assim tão insuportável quanto ele pensava e que ele deveria ao menos lhe dar uma chance. Percy simplesmente não se deixaria cair nessa. Porque, no fim das contas, Annabeth sempre foi sinônimo de encrenca e ele, mais do que ninguém, sabia disso.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - ela perguntou com certa urgência em seu tom de voz, grudando aqueles olhos ridicularmente cinzas nele, os braços cruzados naquela típica expressão de desagrado. - Você não deveria estar na aula de física avançada agora?

- Eu estava indo ao banhei... - tentou, mas a garota nunca o deixava argumentar mesmo, de qualquer forma.

- Me deixe ver sua permissão. - ela disse, estendendo uma mão na direção dele, as sobrancelhas arqueadas em tom de desafio. E Percy soube que estava perfeitamente encrencado. De novo.

- Eu não tenho. - disse após alguns segundos de relutância, pensando no quão estranho seria se ele simplesmente saisse correndo e a deixasse alí, com aquela cara de velha rabugenta. Não que ele já não tivesse tentado fazer isso outras vezes, mas Percy só era bom em natação. Annabeth era excelente em atletismo e o alcançou rapidinho, deitando por cima dele e o imobilizando com uma chave de braço, a sabichona. Não que ele não tivesse gostado da proximidade, mas preferia ignorar o fato a compactuar das malígnas intenções do seu corpo traidor.

Não ficaria atraído por aquela garota. Não _podia_ ficar. Sacudiu a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos que, por sinal, o estavam atormentando há anos.

- Você sabe que nenhum aluno tem permissão para circular pelos corredores em horário de aula sem uma autorização, Jackson. Vou ter que lhe dar uma advertência. - esse era, com certeza, o discurso preferido dela e Percy já estava de saco cheio daquilo.

Por que ela simplesmente não desaparecia do mundo e o deixava em paz? Por que tinha que ser diabolicamente tão bonita e atormentar assim a vida dele? Por que não podia, ao menos por um único dia, deixar de lhe dar advertências e detenções? Por que encrencá-lo todo santo dia?

Ah, sim, porque todas as vezes que podia, ela simplesmente se aproveitava do cargo de monitora e saia por aí dando todo tipo de advertências para ele e parecia que era _somente com ele_ e muito embora Grover insistisse que ela estava apenas fazendo o trabalho dela, Franky o acusasse de ter um talento todo especial para arrumar problemas e Jason insinuasse que a culpa era dele mesmo por estar sempre fazendo algo contra as regras, Percy não se deixaria convencer que _ele_ tinha um problema. Quem tinha um problema alí era aquela loira oxigenada que não conseguia deixá-lo em paz e que, por qualquer razão, não saia da cabeça dele! Maldita!

- Aqui... - ela terminou de rabiscar naquele cardeninho negro e, arrancando a página, estendeu para ele. - Mais uma advertência e você está suspenso das aulas.

- Obrigado. - respondeu cheio de ironia, seu rosto contorcido em uma careta e sentiu seu sangue ferver no momento em que percebeu uma curvinha no canto dos lábios dela, indicando que ela estava... rindo?

- Sempre que precisar, Cabeça-de-Alga. Agora volte para a sala. - e então se virou para sair pelo corredor, deixando um Percy possesso para trás, amassando com força o papelzinho que ela havia acabado de entregar e rangendo os dentes.

Ela parecia ser a única pessoa que conseguia fazer isso com ele e Percy sabia que era de propósito, não importava o quanto lhe dissessem o contrário.

Maldita garota.

oOoOo

Hey! I wanna get inside of you

I wanna crack your cranium,

Delirium on the lower east side of your mind

Entrou no carro, bufando.

A aula de física com o professor Hedge era uma das piores coisas das suas sextas-feiras e isso já era o bastante para acabar com sua pouca paciência. Principalmente quando o maldito professor resolveu dar uma de _Annabeth_ e puní-lo com uma _pequena_ detenção depois da aula por causa de onze minutos de atraso.

Onze minutos, ele pensou. Que diabos eram onze minutos comparados às duas horas de horror intermináveis que eram as aulas de Hedge? Tudo por causa de uma escapadinha ao banheiro, que inferno! Será que ele não tinha mais o direito de ir ao banheiro? Por acaso tinha de controlar sua bexiga e se impedir de urinar?

Percy estava tão distraído em sua ira que quase não percebeu a motocicleta desvairada que vinha de ré em sua direção e, quando deu por si, a porta traseira do seu carro já estava amassada e o alarme soava descontrolado, anunciando a batida. Ele ainda levou alguns segundos para entender o que acontecia, mas foi só quando viu a motoqueira loira saltar da moto que conseguiu se dar conta do ocorrido, os olhos dela o encarando assustados através da brecha do capacete.

Olhos cinzas, a cor da encrenca.

- Ah, meu Deus, você de novo? - disse, abrindo a porta do automóvel e saindo para olhar de perto a situação do seu querido carro.

- Você estava parado em fila dupla! - ela gritou, tirando o capacete e remexendo dramaticamente os cabelos loiros, fato que Percy fez quase o impossível para conseguir ignorar. - O que esperava?

- Mas o quê? Agora a culpa é minha. - ele parou na frente dela, uma mão na cintura e a outra apontando para o estrago em seu carro, seu olhar esverdeado era pura indignação. - Você bate em um carro _parado_ e a culpa é minha?

- Eu não teria batido se o seu carro não estivesse bloqueando a saída! Onde foi que aprendeu que pode estacionar desse jeito? - Annabeth alfinetou, o que deixou Percy ainda mais possesso. Ora essa, quem aquela garota pensava que era?

- Olha aqui... - ele começou, meio alterado, um dedo apontado para o peito da loira, mas foi interrompido no mesmo instante.

- Olha aqui você, seu cabeça de vento! Eu não vou perder meu tempo discutindo com o Senhor da Razão! - Annabeth colocou o capacete encima da moto e a desligou, colocando a chave no bolso do suéter. - Vamos resolver isso na sala do diretor.

- Ótimo!

Oh, não estava nada ótimo, é claro. Afinal, não era como se Percy não soubesse que aquela garota era a favorita do Sr. D, mas não iria se acovardar diante da aglomeração de alunos que os cercavam para ver a batida de perto, claro que não.

Ele jamais deixaria que qualquer um alí suspeitasse do quanto ele estava encrencado.

oOoOo

Wanna be a troublemaker

Wanna be a troublemaker

- O Sr. D. está resolvendo uns probleminhas com alguns alunos do segundo ano, que estavam tentando afogar uns calouros na piscina. - a secretária do diretor falava de modo displincente, sem ao menos encarar os dois - Se quiserem entrar e esperar na sala dele, fiquem à vontade.

Geralmente, os alunos não podiam simplesmente _entrar e esperar_ na sala do diretor, mas, ora essa, era Annabeth Chase, a monitora favorita da escola, e só por isso ela podia fazer a droga que ela bem entendesse.

Inclusive infernizar a vida de um certo aluno de olhos verdes.

- Você é um idiota! - ela disse tão logo eles entraram na sala e sentaram nas cadeiras em frente à mesa do diretor.

- Foi você quem bateu no meu carro! - Percy se inclinou na direção dela, meio indignado, sua voz começando a se alterar de novo.

- Porque você estava em fila dupla! - ela o encarou, seus olhos cinzas arregalados pela ligeira irritação, mas logo seu rosto pareceu suavizar e Percy se deu conta de que a garota ficava bem melhor assim, suave, calma, linda. Oh, espere! Esse pensamento era perigoso! Pense em outra coisa, Percy, pense em outra coisa! - Tudo bem que a culpa também foi minha, mas eu não teria batido se seu carro não estivesse alí.

- Oh, muito conveniente para você, Sra Perfeitinha! E o mundo precisa girar ao seu redor, não é?

- Só estou dizendo que você poderia ter estacionado no lugar certo!

- E você poderia ter prestado mais atenção, droga!

- Eu estava de ré...

- Existe uma coisa chamada espelho retrovisor, sabia?

- Nunca imaginei que teria um idiota estacionado bem na saída!

Percy parou por alguns segundos, a boca entreaberta pronta para responder à altura, mas aonde mesmo aquilo os levaria? A lugar nenhum, pensou, mas aquilo não serviu para amenizar sua irritação. Cruzou os braços na defensiva antes de conseguir perguntar:

- Ta legal, qual é o seu problema, heim?

Annabeth pareceu ponderar por alguns instantes, meio incrédula com a pergunta.

- O meu problema? - ela disse, sem desviar os olhos cinzas. - Você vive se metendo em confusão e _eu_ tenho um problema?

- Você pega no meu pé desde que entrei nessa maldita escola! Me dá uma advertência quase todo dia...

- É o meu trabalho, Jackson!

- Pegar no meu pé? Quem te contratou para isso?

- Punir os delinquentes!

- Ah, então agora eu sou um delinquente!

- Sim, você é!

- Tudo bem. Certo. Se é isso o que você pensa de mim, eu não vou dizer mais nada! - e levantou da cadeira, ficando de costas para ela, olhando sem muito interesse as fotos pessoais do diretor sob a estante.

Ora essa, ele não era um delinquente! Era apenas um tanto... desastrado. Desatento. Tudo bem que era bastante impulsivo também e por vezes se metia em confusão só por pura rebeldia, mas daí a ser chamado de delinquente? Aquela garota não tinha o direito de pensar isso dele, mas por que diabos mesmo ele se importava com isso, afinal?

Era apenas Annabeth Chase e o que ela pensava ou deixava de pensar dele não importava, ah não mesmo!

E mesmo assim Percy mal conseguia disfarçar a mágoa contida que o acometia.

- O que você quer que eu pense de uma pessoa que colocou fogo na cantina? - ela disse, após alguns segundos de silêncio, seu tom de voz mais controlado.

- Aquilo foi um acidente, tá legal? - Percy voltou-se para ela, deixando explodir todos aqueles sentimentos que somente aquela maldita garota conseguia causar nele.

- Não foi o que pareceu!

- Mas é o que foi!

- Ok, não vou mais discutir com você. - ela deu as costas para ele e cruzou os braços e Percy entendeu que a conversa estava encerrada.

Alguns instantes depois, porém, ela também ficou de pé e voltou a encará-lo com uma expressão decidida, o que o deixou suspreso.

- O que foi agora? - perguntou, meio confuso, ainda irritado de mais para desfazer a careta em seu rosto.

- Sério, Jackson, qual é o seu problema?

- _Você_ é meu problema! - não pensou duas vezes antes de dizer aquilo em alto e bom som.

- Então por que você não resolve isso de uma vez?

O tom que Annabeth empregou naquelas palavras era de pura provocação e desafio e Percy ainda levou algum tempo para entender o que a garota quis dizer com aquilo e, durante alguns segundos, ficou parado parecendo um idiota bobalhão, abrindo e fechando a boca várias vezes, falhando miseravelmente em evitar de corar.

Mas então, tomado por uma coragem que ele nem ao menos sabia que tinha, caminhou até ela e só parou quando estavam a centímetros de distância, suas respirações se misturando e o cheiro amadeirado dela invadindo suas narinas e confundindo seus sentidos.

Ela queria resolver as coisas? Que assim fosse!

E então Percy a beijou, apenas um encostar de lábios no começo, mas não demorou muito para que os dois estivessem se agarrando loucamente. As mãos de Annabeth assanhavam e puxavam seus cabelos negros, por várias vezes apertando a nuca para aprofundar o beijo. Percy, por sua vez, aproveitava a deixa para tatear as costas dela, por baixo do suéter, sentindo a pele mecia sob seus dedos e o abotoamento do sutian que ela usava. Foi empurrando a garota até a mesa do diretor, onde ela sentou, derrubando vários papéis no chão, mas eles não estavam se importando muito com isso, ocupados que estavam nas sensações que causavam um no outro, na proximidade dos corpos, nas linguas que lutavam pelo controle do beijo, nas pernas da garota em volta do seu quadril. E Percy só conseguia pensar no quanto o gosto dela era bom.

Gosto de encrenca. E ele já não podia mais negar que adorava aquilo.

Mas então a porta da sala se abriu e eles imediatamente se separaram apressados, ofegantes, vermelhos até as orelhas, para encarar o Sr D, que olhava de um para o outro com total indiferença, mas de uma forma ameaçadora, como se ponderasse que tipo de maldade deveria fazer com eles.

E Percy sabia muito bem que estava muito, muito encrencado.

oOoOo

Easy come and go, gonna go it alone

Knock yourself out with a shot of Patron

I wouldn't say I'm straight 'cause I'm bent out of shape

From now till death do we party just before it's too late

Hey!

. .


End file.
